The End Is Coming
by Orangeblossom Asakura
Summary: A Shaman king and Naruto crossover along with many other anime's. Evil is stirring. Naruto and Vicky are ambushed by a mysterious organization. Transported to a new world they meet new people, make new friends and meet a couple of shaman's. They have to work together to try and defeat this rising evil but defeating them is not as easy as it seems. Can their new friends be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**The End is coming**

Chapter 1

There was a nice cold breeze around me. I could feel the wind hitting my face and blowing locks of my shoulder length, light brown hair. I sighed. My name is Victoria Uzumaki. Ever since I was young I could see ghosts. I was only four years old when I met Yuki my guardian ghost. She was a ghost of the water fairy of Lake Omyda.

I don't remember anything about my birth family. I wondered around looking after myself for a year. A year after I met Yuki, when I was five years old I was found by a ninja called Naruto Uzumaki. I had fainted from hunger in the forest and that was when Naruto found me. He was also five years old and was out training in the forest alone. He brought me back with him to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was then adopted into Naruto's family. The Uzumaki family.

I had a strong connection with Naruto because our pasts were so similar. Naruto didn't have a family either and he knew nothing about his parents, or his past. I and Naruto then took training in the Hidden Leaf Village so that we could become ninja. I also did shaman training in my spare time with Yuki. I could perform spirit unity and gained the power to control water. When we were ten years old me and Naruto succeeded in becoming leaf genin. But enough about the past, it's time to see what the future has in store for us.

Lying on my back, looking up at the stars always gave me a pleasant, calm feeling. "Vicky nee san". I peeked over my shoulder to look at the blue eyed, blonde ninja who was staring back at me. "Yes Naruto nii chan". "Where are we going to go now that we have left the Hidden Leaf"? "I don't know… wherever life takes us I suppose". I lay back down and looked back up to the stars. "Goodnight nee san" Naruto whispered. "Night" I replied. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the far away city of London three cloaked figures sat in silence. They looked at the city. All of these people without a worry in the world, but soon that would all change. "It is time…" The taller figure whispered. "For the beginning…" The second figure replied. "Of the end" The third figure finished.

It was around five AM and the sun was shining brightly. The thirteen year old girl yawned and slowly opened her light blue eyes. The sun almost blinded her. Victoria Uzumaki stretched and slowly got to her feet. She was wearing an orange tank top which was decorated with the red Uzumaki symbol. She also wore casual black tracksuit bottoms along with a black leather jacket. Black sandals covered her feet and a hidden leaf headband tied around her head completed her look. A shuriken pouch hung from her belt along with a long sword. Vicky combed through her light brown hair, adjusted her headband and turned around to face her brother. She studied him carefully with her light blue eyes.

He lay a few meters away from where Vicky was standing. A few strands of his blonde hair covered his face and his hidden leaf headband reflected the suns bright rays. Naruto had dark blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek. He was dressed in a black and orange tracksuit with a shuriken pouch tied to his belt. Vicky walked over to Naruto and gently prodded him. "Naruto nii chan it's time to get up, we need to start moving before the Hidden Leaf Village realises that we left and come after us". "Five more minutes" muttered Naruto sleepily. A wide grin crept over Vicky's face. Naruto was always like this in the morning and she had her own special way to wake him up. She suddenly jumped on top of her brother and started to tickle his stomach. Naruto yelped and opened his eyes. He glared at his sister who sat there laughing at his reaction. "Morning Naruto, have a good sleep?" "Yes I did actually" Naruto replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He jumped up and asked "So are we leaving or not?"

Back at the Village Hidden in the Leaves an alarm suddenly rang. Instantly hundreds of ninja ran towards the Hokage's building. The ninja ran so fast that the people of the village only saw blurs as the ninjas raced to reach their destination. They all stood in anticipation as the Hokage, Lady Tsunade addressed them. "Thank you all for coming but I'm afraid that I have only got bad news to tell you, Naruto and Vicky left the village last night for unknown reason, I want you all to go after them and bring them back home". As soon as she finished speaking the silent ninja scattered in a flash.

The truth was that Vicky had left to find someone to train her to be a shaman and Naruto had gone with her, since he could see ghosts too, but the rest of the village would never understand. They thought that shamans weren't real and wanted Vicky to focus on being a ninja so they were forced to leave the Hidden Leaf in order to follow their hearts path. To become shamans.

Many people in the village could see ghosts but when Vicky performed shaman techniques they simply thought that it was a type of ninjutsu. Naruto was the only one who believed her when she told them that they were shaman techniques.

The trees brushed past as Vicky and Naruto ran through the forest. They ran for two hours before stopping for a rest. "Vicky nee san can we stop for a rest" begged a red faced, panting Naruto. "Okay" I replied smiling "but only for a while, we need to keep moving". Naruto sat down with his back against a tree, trying to maintain steady breaths. I clambered over and sat down next to him. "Here, take this" and passed him a bottle of water. "Thanks" he replied gratefully and took a long sip of water. "Thank you for coming with me" I whispered quietly. "No problem, I wanted to go with you because you're my sister and the only family I have left". "Thanks Naruto" I replied with a smile. Crack. We froze and slowly turned our heads to the left. The shadows crept around us, hiding the origin of the sound. I leaped up and grabbed my sword. Slowly I moved towards the trees surrounding us. Suddenly I spun around and swung my sword. Clang! My sword had clashed with another sword which was being held by a cloaked person. "Hello" the man said in a low, deep voice "are you Victoria Uzumaki and is he Naruto Uzumaki?" "Yea, why do you want to know? Who are you?" I demanded. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you who I am" the person replied "But you will shortly find out what I want with you". Suddenly he kicked me in the stomach which sent me flying into a nearby tree. "Vicky" cried out Naruto who came rushing over but was then knocked over by the cloaked man. He let out a loud, cackling laugh which sent shivers down my spine. Then I blacked out and remembered no more.

The hidden leaf ninja rushed to where they heard Naruto and Vicky scream out however when they arrived it was too late. Naruto and Vicky were lying unconscious at the feet of a cloaked person. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light. When the light had died down the person, Naruto and Vicky had disappeared.

* * *

My first crossover story between two of my favourite anime's/manga's,

Hope you enjoyed it,

Please Review


	2. Yoh Asakura

Chapter 2

Thunder shook the skies and the clouds covered the smiling sun's rays. A man stood looking up at the bangs of thunder and flashes of lightning. Footsteps approached but the man didn't look around. Two cloaked figures bowed to the man. After about ten seconds had passed the first figure stated "It has been done my lord". "And… Where have they sent them?" "To the world of shamans" replied the hooded figure "By the way my lord, why have we let them go? If they become stronger they may put the plan at risk". The man sighed and then slowly turned around to the kneeling men. "But what is the fun if our enemy doesn't even stand a chance of winning. Our plan will succeed but it will be more fun to execute if they fight back. Let them keep their hope and then let them see their hopes die". The man started laughing. It was a crazy laugh which echoed throughout the valley. The two cloaked men bowed again and walked away.

I could hear a faint scream in my head. What was going on? I slowly opened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. Everything looked so weird. So different. Slowly I got up and adjusted my headband. I turned my head to the right and saw my sister Vicky lying unconscious. "Vicky" I cried out. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her viciously. Her eyes twitched and flickered. Steadily she opened her light blue eyes to look at me. "Naruto nii chan?" she whispered. "Yea it's me" I replied "are you alright?" "Yea, where are we". She gave a confused look to her surroundings. "I don't know" I replied sadly "but since we're here let's have a look around". Suddenly Vicky jumped up, a look of alarm on her face. "Where did the cloaked man go" screamed out Vicky. "I don't know" I replied quietly, "but we need to stay calm. He obviously sent us here for a reason because this is definitely not our world". "Okay" Vicky agreed. We walked down the small, dark alleyway where we had woken up and emerged on a busy, bright high street. "Wow". I gaped in awe at all of the shops selling strange items like mobile phones and games consoles. I saw a shop selling clothes of a fashion that I had never even imagined. "This place seems familiar to me, I think I've been here before" Vicky stated calmly. I looked at her for a second. "Do you think that this is the world that you are from?" "Yea I think so, Maybe my family are in this world"! There was a minute's silence. "Do you want to go and look for them?" I asked. "I would but there is no point, I don't know my family's last name". I watched her sigh and look down the street. "Well let's get going then" and she sprinted down the street with me at her heels.

As we ran we saw many genius inventions like cars, buses, bikes and many more. It was a calm, sunny, hot day. I could feel the heat pressing down on me. We arrived at a cemetery on a hill. There were many old, cracked gravestones. A sign read 'Funbari Cemetery'. The noise of the city was distant and the whole place was in peaceful silence. On top of the hill was a massive tree that blocked out the sun's rays. We ran over to sit under the tree but there was already someone there.

Yoh Asakura lay asleep with his back resting against the tree. He was exhausted. Anna had made him do two hundred push ups, three hundred sit ups and run one thousand miles. Yoh was running around the tree in the funbari cemetery when he fell down and fell asleep against the tree. Yoh was a thirteen year old boy with dark brown, onyx eyes. He had shoulder length brown hair and a calm face. Yoh was a very kind, strong, understanding person but was also very lazy. Yoh was also a shaman. Amidamaru, a samurai human ghost was his guardian spirit.

"Hello? Are you alright?" A worried voice asked. Yoh opened his eyes to see a beautiful brown haired girl looking at him. Slowly Yoh got up and stretched his slightly numb legs. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm Yoh. Who are you?" "I'm Vicky and this is my brother Naruto" Vicky replied "Oh and this is my guardian ghost Yuki". Vicky pointed to the ghost water fairy. "You're a shaman" Yoh suddenly shouted. "Kinda" Vicky whispered quietly "Me and Naruto don't live in this world, we came from a world of ninja's". Vicky explained about her life from when she met Yuki up to the point where she and Naruto became genin. Naruto then explained why they left the Hidden Leaf Village and their encounter with the hooded man.

"So basically you're ninja's from another world, you left to learn how to improve your shaman techniques, were ambushed by a weird man and sent here" Yoh stated. "Yep" Vicky said smiling. "That's great because I'm a shaman too" Yoh replied "this is my guardian ghost Amidamaru. We entered the shaman tournament together". "What's the shaman tournament?" Vicky and Naruto asked at the same time. "It's the tournament to decide the shaman king". Yoh explained about the shaman tournament. Yoh then told them about Hao and all of the problems he caused. "Then in one last final battle I defeated and killed him. I killed my twin brother". Tears started to form in Yoh's eyes. "I wish there had been some other way. I didn't want to kill him but I had to" Yoh cried. "It's ok Yoh. We understand your situation. You had a lot of responsibility placed on your shoulders and you managed to complete your responsibility. You should be proud". Vicky patted Yoh's shoulder and comforted him until he stopped crying. "Thanks" Yoh sniffed "Do you want to come back to Funbari Onsen with me? I have lots of shaman friends who come to visit and I could help you with your shaman techniques". "Yes" Vicky shouted and jumped around with joy "We don't have anywhere else to go anyway". Naruto agreed and then slowly Yoh, Vicky, Naruto, Yuki and Amidamaru left the graveyard. A cloaked figure sat in the bushes below. "Well well, it looks like they met up with one of our other targets Yoh Asakura. This should be interesting". The shadows suddenly came and engulfed the figure then slowly crept away after the person had gone.

"Welcome to Funbari Onsen" Yoh happily said. "Wow this is awesome" exclaimed Naruto. "Very impressive" agreed Vicky. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud, high pitched screech. "YOH YOU'RE LATE". Yoh cringed at the sound of the voice. The source of the voice was from a thirteen year old girl who had shoulder length blonde hair and cold black eyes. She was dressed in a short black dress and wore a red bandanna around her head. "Sorry Anna" Yoh whispered. "Your training is being doubled tomorrow". "Yes Anna" Yoh replied, crying twin waterfalls down his face. Anna then noticed Vicky and Naruto who had been standing there in silence. "Who are you?" Anna demanded. "Oh I'm Vicky and this is my brother Naruto" Vicky explained. Naruto and Vicky then explained their story to Anna and then explained how they met Yoh. "I see" Anna said with an evil glint in her eye, "Vicky you wanted to have shaman training right?" Vicky and Yuki nodded. Anna then looked Vicky straight in the eye then suddenly said "Fine, your joining Yoh in training. Get up at four AM tomorrow and Yoh will explain what you need to do". With that Anna walked away. "By the way I'm Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's fiancée". Vicky and Naruto fell to the floor anime style. "What" they shouted. Naruto suddenly cried out "You're thirteen years old and you have a fiancée!" Yoh sweat dropped. "Uh Yeah". "Awesome" Naruto and Vicky shouted at the same time. Anna turned around to face them. "You really think so?" She asked surprised. "Totally" Naruto replied. Anna started to blush "Uh thanks Naruto". Quickly she turned around and walked away.

* * *

This is a story dedicated to Fire fang dragon, Robin lover 123 and Saphira Suno,

Please review


	3. A new friend

Chapter 3

It had been almost a week since Naruto and Vicky had first come to Funbari Onsen. Vicky and Yoh spent all day training together while Naruto helped Anna to run Funbari Onsen. It was a very sunny, hot day in the middle of summer and the heat wave was attacking the residents of Tokyo. Naruto had just finished washing up the dishes when he bumped into Anna. "Sorry Anna didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Naruto held out a hand to help her up. "I'm fine" snapped Anna. She quickly got up and walked away blushing. 'What's with her' Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile Yoh and Vicky were running laps around Funbari Park. "One hundred and ninety eight laps" Gasped Vicky. "One hundred and ninety nine" Yoh breathed. "Two hundred" they shouted together then collapsed on the floor. They panted for a few seconds before regaining their steady pace of breathing. "That was hard" Vicky panted. "Definitely" Yoh agreed. They looked at each other for a second then looked away. The breeze suddenly picked up and the murderous heat wave reluctantly released them. "Let's get back to Funbari Onsen, Anna will be mad if we're late". "Ok Yoh, I'll race you there". The two ran off together out of the park and back home.

The Hidden Leaf Village was in turmoil. The news had spread about the disappearance of Naruto and Vicky. Ninja's scoured the country looking for anything related to Naruto, Vicky or the cloaked man. Lady Tsunade had even visited the five shinobi villages for help and now every shinobi was looking for Naruto and Vicky. Deep down underground, Orochimaru and Sasuke listened to their spy who told the tale of Naruto and Vicky's disappearance. After the spy revealed the story Sasuke slowly got up. His raven bangs hit his face and his deathly black eyes revealed no emotion

"I'm going to accept this challenge, I'm going to find Vicky and Naruto" Sasuke stated. "Why do you want to look for them" Orochimaru shouted angrily. "All the shinobi of the world can't find them, I find this an interesting challenge" Sasuke replied, "Naruto may have been my friend once but I have severed my bond with him". As soon as the words left his mouth there was a shadowy flash. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, Sasuke found himself face to face with the hooded figure. Sasuke stumbled backwards and fell onto his behind. "Hello" cackled the cloaked man. Sasuke got up and suddenly pointed his sword at the man. "Tell me where Naruto and Vicky are" Sasuke demanded. "I'm afraid that where they are no-one can find them" Explained the man. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean". The man started to chuckle to himself. "I sent them to another world, the world of shamans to be exact". He swished his hand and instantly a screen appeared in the air. Sasuke and Orochimaru moved forward to get a closer look. On the screen were Naruto and a girl Sasuke didn't recognise. The girl said something that made the blonde ninja laugh. Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt when he looked at his old friend and remembered what he had done to him. The screen shimmered and then changed. The screen now showed Vicky and a brown haired boy with orange headphones training together. Sasuke watched them fall to the ground exhausted and then start grinning at each other. Sasuke turned to the cloaked man. "Who are they with?" He demanded. "With their new friends" replied the cloaked man. Sasuke thought for a moment then said "Send me to that world, I'm going to bring Naruto back". The man turned away then replied "Ok, but I am also sending a few other people".

He waved his hand and Sakura and Sai appeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura gasped when she saw the cloaked man and shouted "You". Suddenly she ran forward and attempted to punch the man. The man disappeared and then reappeared behind Sakura and grabbed her wrist. "Now now Sakura is that the way that you greet an old friend". Sakura looked confused for a second but then her eyes landed on Sasuke. Her green eyes widened in shock. "Sasuke" she whispered. "Hello Sakura, long time no see" Sasuke replied. Sai glanced at Sasuke for a second and then at the cloaked man who raised his arms and then they were all blinded by a bright light.

The brown haired teenager was sat at the kitchen table rolling an orange. "Funga Fu Fu" he chanted. "Funga Fu Fu". Vicky walked in, took one look at Yoh then burst out laughing. Silently she joined Yoh at the table and grabbed another orange. "Funga Fu Fu" Vicky chanted with Yoh. Anna and Naruto then came into the kitchen. "Funga Fu Fu" Yoh and Vicky chanted. Anna and Naruto sweat dropped and then turned away. Yoh and Vicky looked at each other for a second then started giggling.

After everyone had finished eating and rolling oranges, Yoh and Vicky went out to train and Anna and Naruto went shopping. "You and Vicky need new clothes" Anna snapped at Naruto, "Your clothes don't fit in with this world". Naruto grinned and said "Ok, I wanted to wear a new style anyway". They arrived at the mall and looked around all of the shops. Naruto picked out a couple of orange t-shirts, black jeans and some grey hoodies. Finally he picked out a pair of black converses and a pair of trainers. After changing into his new clothes, Naruto and Anna went to the local café and got an ice cream.

Meanwhile Yoh and Vicky were running around the streets of Funbari on their new training route. After a few minutes of running they found themselves in a dark alleyway. "Are you sure this is the right way" Vicky asked suspiciously. "No idea" Yoh panted back. CRASH! Yoh and Vicky froze on the spot as someone stepped out in front of them. It was a teenage girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. "What are you doing here, this is my territory" she snarled causing a shiver to run up Yoh's spine. "Leave" She demanded. She pulled out a sword and pointed it at them. Vicky and Yoh quickly unsheathed their own swords. Yoh quickly ran forward, swinging his sword at the girl. He couldn't oversoul since Anna had tied Amidamaru up back at the inn. They clashed swords with each other and madly began swinging at each other. After a couple of minutes the girl succeeded in kicking Yoh in the stomach and he flew back into the wall before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Vicky could feel the anger welling up inside her as she looked at her injured friend. Vicky ran forward and attacked the girl.

I felt light headed and I could feel the warm blood trickling down my head. Clang! I forced myself to open my eyes. I watched in shock as the two girls fought each other. They were like raging beasts. I watched as Vicky succeeded in hitting the girl. She fell to the ground whimpering slightly in pain. I saw a long gash across the girls shoulder. Vicky walked over to the girl and then pulled out some bandages. The girl looked at Vicky, shock and confusion showing on her face. "You are a good fighter" Vicky stated after she had wrapped up the wound. "We were just passing through for our training and I wish that this fight could have been avoided" Vicky continued. She helped the girl up. "I'm sorry" the girl mumbled after a few seconds of silence. A smile crept its way over Vicky's face. "That's okay". Vicky extended her hand to the girl. "Friends?" she asked nervously. "Yeah" the blonde girl replied, shaking the outstretched hand. I slowly got up and rubbed my throbbing head. I walked over to them and gave them my lazy smile. "So what's your name?" I asked staring into her blue eyes. She looked at me for a second before replying "Maisie".

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story,

Please review :)


	4. Appearance of a sister

Chapter 4

It was ten o clock but no one was sleeping at Funbari Onsen. Yoh and Vicky had convinced an annoyed Anna to let Maisie stay with them and Naruto had given Vicky the new clothes that she had been bought. Anna was watching one of her soap operas with Naruto and Maisie and Yoh was teaching Vicky more shaman techniques outside in the yard. Vicky learned how to oversoul Yuki into her sword; Starslayer. The oversoul created a layer of water around the sword which could change shape to create shields and various weapons. The oversoul also allowed Vicky to form wings and allowed Vicky to fly in the air. "You're getting even better at performing your oversoul" Yoh panted after sparring with Vicky. "Thanks" Vicky panted back. They then decided to go back inside to get some sleep. Shortly after Anna, Naruto and Maisie also decided to get some sleep.

The next morning they were all woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Who is that" Maisie grumbled. They all trudged downstairs to the door. Yoh stepped forward and opened the door. A short blonde haired boy stood on the step holding a huge encyclopaedia. "Hi Yoh" He chirped happily. "Hi Manta" replied Yoh stepping aside to let Manta inside. Instantly Manta was crushed by Maisie who started hugging him. "He's so cute" Maisie cried out as Manta desperately tried to free himself from her crushing hug. After five minutes Maisie let go of Manta and they all walked into the living room.

Half an hour later they were joined by other shamans, also Yoh's friends in the shaman fight. A golden eyed, purple haired Chinese shaman that looked like a purple shark introduced himself as Ren. A blue haired boy with a snowboard introduced himself as Horohoro. There was also an American called Chocolove who liked to crack jokes, a green haired Englishman called Lyserg, A blonde haired doctor called Faust and a shaman with a pompadour called Ryu who instantly asked Maisie out on a date but was replied with a fist in the face. They all chatted for a bit before discussing their problem. They told the story of Vicky and Naruto and how they got there and then how they met Maisie. "Well we just have to keep a look out for strange cloaked people" Ren pointed out after a moment's silence. "Yes, you do" A girls voice chuckled from behind them. They all whirled around to look at a cloaked girl, but she was different. Her presence wasn't sinister like the other cloaked people and she had her hood down, showing the startled shamans her face.

The girl also looked like she was thirteen years old. She had short, light brown hair and big blue eyes. Her lips were curled into a smile and she started to speak when she saw Maisie. "Hello little sister" the girl happily smiled to Maisie. Everybody's jaw dropped. "Your sister" Everyone except for Maisie shouted. "So you're one of them" Maisie replied, her eyes narrowing at her sister, "Why are you on their side Martha?" Martha looked at Maisie, smirked before replying "because I want to be on their side, my reasons are my own".

Suddenly Ren ran forward his Tai Kwan Doe in hand. "Bason into the Tai Kwan Doe" Ren shouted, "Rapid Tempo Assault". There was a small explosion which shook the walls of the inn. When the smoke had cleared Ren was being held to the ground by a large Knucker Dragon.

It was red and at least fifty feet long. A long neck connected its snarling face to its body. Two sharp fangs could be seen poking out from its mouth and its yellow eyes glared at the shaman it had caught under its clawed hand. Small wings trembled angrily on its back as it roared at the stunned Chinese shaman. "If I were you I wouldn't make him angry Ren, Knucker Dragons are poisonous and very strong. They also eat humans" Martha sneered.

Instantly Ren struggled, trying to free himself from the dragons grasp. "Rasengan" Naruto shouted before hitting the dragon in the back successfully knocking the dragon off of Ren. "Thanks" Ren grumbled before getting back up onto his feet. He swung his Tai Kwan Doe at Martha again who dodged and jumped onto the Knucker Dragon. "I come with a message from my master" Martha stated calmly. Everyone froze in shock and looked up at the girl. "So what is the message" Anna demanded. "You can run but you can't hide. You can't escape your destiny. We will come for you Naruto Uzumaki and Yoh Asakura, just like we will come for the rest".

Suddenly there was a loud roar. The wall crumbled and when the smoke had cleared they saw Martha and the Knucker Dragon being carried away by a massive water dragon.

The Water Dragon was blue and over twenty feet long. Its sea blue eyes glared at them before it flew off into the night.

They all sat in silence, occasionally sparing a glance to Maisie. Maisie sighed. "Martha is my sister, she disappeared two years ago and the next time I saw her she was one of them. I have no idea what is going on but I promise that I will help you". Vicky smiled. "It's ok, it's not your fault that your sister is our enemy, I mean Yoh was Hao's brother but he wasn't on his side". Maisie's face lit up. "Really?" "Yeah" Yoh agreed, "We trust you". "Thanks" Maisie happily replied.

Slowly they all got up and walked off in different directions to do stuff.

Yoh was at on the roof looking up at the stars. "Stars" Yoh spoke aloud, gazing up at the beacons of light in the dark. "Hao liked the stars but thanks to me he can't enjoy them anymore" Yoh mumbled sadly, a tear threatening to fall down his cheek. "Yoh" a voice called out. Yoh wiped the tears from his eyes before turning to look at Vicky. They stared at each other for a second before Vicky broke the silence. "Are you ok Yoh? You look upset" she asked, worry showing on her face. "It's nothing" Yoh mumbled. Vicky jumped up onto the roof and sat down next to the depressed shaman. "You can tell me, I won't judge you or the way you feel and I promise that I won't tell anyone else" she stated quietly. Yoh looked at Vicky for a second before replying "Ok".

Yoh lay down on his back to get a better view of the stars. A couple of seconds later Vicky did the same. "I regret killing Hao, I know that he needed to be stopped but I don't think that he should have been killed. He must have had his reasons for hating humans, but no one has even tried to understand him". Yoh began. Vicky peeked down at Yoh. "Everyone has reasons for their actions, and I agree that no one deserves to die for trying to complete their goals". A small smile tugged at Yoh's lips. "It's just that Hao loved the stars, and whenever I look at them I remember that Hao can't look at them anymore". Vicky reached out and put a comforting hand on Yoh's shoulder. "Everything will work out, you never know, Hao might still be able to see the stars wherever he is". Yoh smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up, you're really good to talk to about my feelings" Yoh gratefully cried. Vicky smiled at Yoh before slowly getting up. "Come inside, it's been a long day, we should get some rest". Jumping up Yoh followed Vicky inside the brightly lit inn.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story,

Please review,

(This chapter is dedicated to Fire Fang Dragon)


	5. Feelings of the heart

**Me: **Another Chapter

**Naruto:** When do you get time to write these fan fictions?

**Me: **I don't know

**Naruto: **Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun shone brightly through the curtains and landed on the girls face. She yawned and reluctantly got up.

Walking over to the open window, Maisie could see the sun shining brightly in the sky and the grass gently swaying in the breeze.

Maisie left the room and made her way downstairs. On her way down she bumped into Horohoro and they both fell over. Maisie rubbed her sore head while Horohoro got to his feet. "Are you ok?" Horohoro asked while extending a hand to help Maisie up. Maisie took the hand while saying "Yeah I'm fine" They both smiled at each other before going to get some breakfast.

Half an hour later the whole house was woken up by a loud screech. "Yoh, have you made breakfast". Yoh jumped awake. "Oh no, I forgot". Yoh and Anna rushed downstairs to see Naruto and Vicky laying the table with food. "Breakfast is ready" Naruto happily called out. Vicky smiled at Yoh. "Thank you" Yoh mouthed.

Anna sat down at the end of the table and carefully took a bite of the food. Everyone stared in silence waiting for her reaction. "This is better than Yoh's cooking and it is edible. Thank You for cooking Naruto" Anna called out. Naruto smiled happily and Anna's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I cooked too but I don't get a thank you" Vicky grumbled quietly. "My cooking isn't that bad is it" Yoh cried quietly. They all sat down and began to eat. A couple of minutes later they were joined by Maisie, Horohoro and the rest of the shamans.

After they had all finished eating Yoh's friends went out to train, Naruto and Anna were watching TV, Maisie and Manta were surfing the internet and Yoh and Vicky were washing up the dishes.

Yoh washed the plate in the bubbly water before passing it to Vicky who dried it with a blue towel. After five minutes Vicky spoke. "Hey Yoh" She asked in a thoughtful tone. "Yeah" Yoh replied without looking around. "Do you want me to teach you how to cook after we have done our training?" Yoh looked around and smiled. Yes please, that would be great. Then there would be one less thing for Anna to moan about". Once they had finished doing the dishes they went out to run their laps.

Meanwhile Naruto and Anna were watching TV. "We're going to do our laps" Vicky shouted from the hall. "Don't be late back Yoh you're cooking dinner" Anna screeched. They heard the slam of the front door and the patter of running feet outside before they slowly faded away.

Naruto chuckled as the TV show they were watching ended. "This world is great" The blonde ninja stated. Anna stared at the laughing blonde ninja. He was strong, determined and was hard working. He was also beautiful and never gave up on his friends. Anna blushed as Naruto turned around and their eyes met. "Are you ok Anna? Your face has gone red" Naruto calmly asked. "I'm fine" Anna snapped before leaving the room. 'What's wrong with me, why do I feel strange like this with Naruto? Yoh is my fiancée, I should love him, not Naruto' Anna debated in her head. "Hey Anna the show is starting" Naruto called from the other room. "Ok" Anna shouted back before calmly going back into the room.

Manta and Maisie chuckled to themselves as they watched their character explode on Happy Wheels. Happy Wheels was a game where you had to survive different levels without your character dying in a really funny way. Maisie laughed as the old man's head was knocked off by a dodge ball. "This is really funny" Maisie panted through fits of laughter. "I know" Manta chuckled back. They continued to stare at the computer screen for another half hour. "I wonder what Martha is doing now" Maisie wondered aloud. They both sat in silence as Maisie stared out of the window.

The dragon landed with a loud thump. "Martha you're finally back, did you deliver my message?" The man snapped. "Yes my lord" Martha replied bowing her head. "The time is approaching, things are starting to get interesting" The man stated. Slowly Martha turned to leave. "I will continue to observe their movements" Martha shouted as the massive water dragon once again took off into the sky.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I could hear my feet pattering and thumping the ground. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Vicky running behind me. "Hey Vicky, Do you want to take a break?" I asked. "Yeah" Vicky panted.

Yoh lead Vicky to a small café. "So what do you want to order?" I asked staring into her tired blue eyes. I watched as she studied the menu. "Hot chocolate" She tiredly whispered. I smiled at her before going over to the counter to order two hot chocolates. As I placed the hot chocolate in front of her Vicky whispered a quick "Thank you". After we had finished our drinks we continued our training. "Thank you for the drink" Vicky happily shouted while giving me a big hug. I watched her flash me a smile before running off. "Hey wait for me" I shouted before running after her. "Catch me if you can" She retorted while sticking her tongue out at me. I chuckled before chasing after her.

It was five o clock in the evening when they got back to the inn. "Yoh" screeched Anna. "Yes" Yoh quickly replied. A shiver an up his spine as Anna glared at him. "You're late, why?" she snapped. "I…I…was" Yoh stuttered. "I lost my sword and Yoh was helping me look for it" Vicky interrupted. Yoh and Anna turned their heads to look at Vicky. "Just hurry up and make dinner" Anna snapped before stomping off. "Thanks" Yoh whispered gratefully. "No problem" Vicky replied. She winked at Yoh before skipping off to find her brother.

After an uneventful dinner everyone gathered in the front room of the inn. "There are a few things we need to discuss" Anna announced to them all. They all sat in silence and waited for Anna to continue. "We need to find out what the organisation plan to do with Yoh and Naruto, why they are doing it and who else they are after". "We need to find their other targets" Vicky stated, "before they get to them". "Ok" Anna agreed, "We need to find their other targets first". Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Anna turned to look at Maisie. "Maisie we need to find out some information on Martha so what is your last name" Anna demanded. They all stared at Maisie and waited for her to answer. My full name is Maisie Ride and my sister's full name is Martha Ride" Maisie huffed. She looked down at her lap and remained silent for the rest of the conversation. "It's decided" Anna announced, "We will find out any information we can about Martha Ride and try to find the other targets. We will hold meetings like this every week, Agreed". "Agreed" Everyone replied. Shortly after everyone left. Only Yoh was left in the room. "The only problem is we don't know who their targeting or how to get to the other worlds to save them. Who could they be targeting"?

* * *

**Naruto:** When is there going to be more action?

**Me: **Patience Naruto, there will be some action in the next few chapters

**Naruto: **Do I get to defeat anyone?

**Me: **Wait and find out

**Naruto: **¬_¬ Please review


	6. Fairy Tail

**Orange (Orangeblossom Asakura): **Sorry for the long wait, I was working on my other fan fictions. Here's the next chapter.

**Anna: **Finally it took you long enough *glare*

**Orange: **I'm sorry, don't hurt me T-T

**Anna: **Here's chapter 6 for the end is coming

* * *

Chapter 6

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran. I could hear my pursuers were slowly gaining on me. 'I've got to make it to the park or otherwise this plan will have been for nothing'. In the distance I could see the entrance to the park ahead. I sprinted forward and only just made it in time.

"Ice make lance" a voice shouted. I turned around to see my enemy, a blonde haired man, get hit by a lance of ice. "Roar of the fire dragon" Another voice yelled as a wave of fire lashed out from one of the bushes and hit the man in the face.

He stood their blinking in shock before wiping the soot from his burned face. I grinned, it was my turn. "Holy screech of the angel" I shouted before sending out shockwaves from my mouth which left the blonde man cowering on the floor with his hands over his ears.

He started shaking in fear as we walked up to him. "W-Who a-are y-y-you people?" he stuttered. "We are Fairy Tail" a voice shouted from behind us. I turned around to see a long red haired girl walk up to us. Her brown eyes stared unblinking at the terrified man. She was covered in armour until you reached her blue skirt. Her black boots thumped on the ground with every step she took. A sword was held loosely in her hand. The fairy tail mark showed on the top part of her left arm. "Erza, the Queen Titannia of Fairy Tail" He shouted as he started to edge backwards.

"You are Red Racer are you not" Erza stated. "Eh yeah" Red replied in a small shaky voice. "You are a thief with a large bounty for your capture, we of Fairy Tail have defeated you so come quietly". The man cried twin waterfalls as he was dragged away by the powerful redhead.

"Hey Rose, you did well for your first mission" a voice called out from my left. I looked around to see the fire dragon slayer walk up to me. Natsu Dragneel. His peachy pink hair spiked out in every direction and his black eyes burned with a mischievous fire. He wore his usual black robes and white sweat pants. His white scarf was tied around his neck. The Fairy Tail emblem was printed onto the top part of his arm too.

"Thanks" I replied happily and looked around at the other members of our team.

Grey Fullbuster an ice mage. He could make anything he wanted out of ice. His bare chest seemed to shine in the afternoon sun. The fairy Tail emblem was printed onto his chest. He wore a silver cross necklace around his neck and wore a pair of black jeans. He had blue/black hair and black eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia a celestial spirit mage. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeved top with blue hemming's and a blue cross across the middle. She also wore a blue skirt and a belt which held all of her spirit keys and her whip. A pink fairy tail mark was printed on her hand.

Wendy Marvell a sky dragon slayer. She had long blue hair and brown eyes. She was several years younger than the rest of the members of our group. She was dressed in a green dress that tied around her neck. She also had a fairy tail emblem printed on her arm.

My name is Rose Bleak and I am an angel slayer. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. When I was five years old my angel carer was killed and I was left to fend for myself. A couple of days ago I met the mages of Fairy Tail and I joined them today. This was my first mission. I knew angel slaying magic which is similar to dragon slaying magic apart from it kills angels not dragons. I was so happy that day but little did I know that soon that would all change.

We said goodbye to Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Grey at the river. Me and Natsu walked home in silence. We just headed round the corner of my street when suddenly a cloaked stranger appeared in front of us. "Who are you?" Natsu demanded. The stranger ignored us and instead attacked us. Before we could even move they were behind us and everything went black.

The next thing I remembered was waking up in this dark prison cell, all alone. "Natsu" I called out, my voice echoing off the stone walls. 'I've got to find Natsu and get out of here' I thought to myself. "Light arrow of the angel" I shouted but to my surprise nothing happened. Then I noticed it, a small band around my wrist which seemed to be blocking my powers. "Rose" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Natsu" I cried out, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the cell next to yours"

"Who are these people, what do they want with us"

"Dunno but they said something about gathering their targets from different worlds and dimensions and stuff like that"

Suddenly we heard the sound of a door crashing open. I shuffled over to the cell door and peaked out of the bars. The cloaked person stood before us. "So how do you like your new home" they asked sarcastically. I could tell from their voice that they were male. "Shut up" I snapped. Instantly he ran over and hit me across the face. "You will show me some respect" he hissed. "I will show you respect when you deserve some which will be never" I replied. He hit me again and I blacked out. As I lost consciousness I could hear Natsu screaming out my name.

Yoh jolted up as he was rudely woken up by a loud noise. He could still hear the ringing of the banged pan as Anna snapped "Where's breakfast". He quickly ran downstairs hoping to avoid a slap from the annoyed itako. Yoh quickly made some cereal and toast for Anna before tiredly returning to the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

However when he reached the kitchen he ran into Vicky who passed him a steaming cup of hot tea. "Good morning Yoh" she greeted happily. "Morning" Yoh replied with a yawn before taking a sip of the tea. "I made some pancakes, you want some?" she asked. "Yes please". Yoh watched as Vicky filled him a plate stacked with delicious looking pancakes.

As Yoh sat down at the counter to eat Vicky filled up two more plates. She set them down on the counter before she started eating herself. A couple of minutes later Naruto stumbled in still wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sat down next to Yoh and Vicky and started to munch on his pancakes. "Good morning sleepyhead" Vicky chuckled before playfully tapping the sleepy ninja on the head with her fork. "Ow" Naruto half whined half chuckled before attempting to tap her back. Yoh chuckled as they started a mini tap war. 'Today seems like the start of a good day' He thought.

Half an hour later the kitchen was full of sleepwalking shamans who finally managed to drag themselves out of bed. Ren was drinking his daily glass of milk while Maisie and Horohoro were flicking peanuts at him and continually annoying him. Manta was flicking through his dictionary and Ryu, Faust, Chocolove and Lyserg were fighting over the cereal. Anna was trying to watch her TV program and Yoh, Vicky and Naruto were darting around trying to wash the dishes left behind by the finished shaman.

After all of the shaman had finished eating an picking up peanuts; after a long lecture and a couple of slaps from Anna for 'ruining' her kitchen floor; they all shuffled off to train, mess around or do nothing at all. Maisie was thinking about what they had discussed the previous night. We will find out any information we can about Martha Ride and try to find the other targets. 'We need to find a way to travel between the different worlds, but how would you do that? Martha was able to find a way so maybe someone that we both used to know might know something.' Suddenly the answer hit Maisie like a bolt of lightning. 'I need to ask her' Maisie decided before running out of the door and heading down the street.

* * *

**Anna: **You need to write more about me in the story, it is currently lacking my participation. I don't sit around watching TV all day *Icy glare*

**Orange: **But that is what you mostly do *Slowly backing away*

**Anna: **What! *Raises her left hand*

**Orange: **No don't hurt me! *Hides behind the conveniently placed brick wall*

**Anna: **Grr, I hate it when you authors do that

**Orange: **Few I'm safe! *Sweat drops*

**Anna: **Review *Icy glare*

**Orange: **Don't listen to her she's always like that, Please review


	7. Masuyo and Aiko

**Author's note:**

**I've been told that the story is dragging on and not much is happening so I'm sorry about that, I do tend to go on a bit. Thanks for your honest reviews. I had originally planned to add a few more characters from some more anime's and I still do plan to add them in but later on in the story as they will play an importaint role later on. I've tried to make this chapter more interesting as it is a main part of the story so I hope that you all enjoy it. Also a quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

After a five minute run Maisie finally arrived at her destination. 'I just hope that she knows how to travel between worlds' she thought before taking a deep breath and knocking on the large red door.

A couple of minutes later the door was opened to reveal a seven year old girl with long, blonde wavy hair and green eyes. Her eyes lit up when she saw who was visiting. "Maisie" she cried while jumping into a hug. "Hey Aiko I need to see Masuyo is she in?" Maisie asked. "Yeah follow me" Aiko chirped.

Maisie followed the girl down numerous corridors until she reached a large room. It was filled with strange objects which Maisie had never seen before. "Maisie how are you?" A voice called out from the centre of the room. Maisie looked towards the origin of the voice to see a middle aged, white haired woman looking back at her. "I'm fine Masuyo but I came here to ask you something urgent". Masuyo raised her eyebrow at this and calmly walked over, her white flowery kimono trailing on the floor behind her. "What do you want Maisie?" she asked kindly. "Do you know how to travel between worlds because me and my friends have a couple of places that we need to go" Maisie explained.

Masuyo looked at Maisie for a second before replying "Yes I do know how to travel between worlds, I take it that you came to ask me to show you and your friends how to travel between worlds". Maisie just nodded her head. "Very well I will come over to the inn tonight, tell all of your friends to be there" Masuyo told her before walking out of the room through a different door.

Maisie ran back to the inn as fast as she could. Once she arrived she quickly gathered everyone and told them the good news. "I found someone who knows how to travel between worlds, she's coming over tonight" Maisie squealed excitedly. "That's great, good work Maisie" Vicky congratulated while giving Maisie a high five.

Later that day at nine o clock in the evening there was a loud knock at the door. Maisie rushed over to answer it. She was greeted by Aiko and Masuyo standing on the step. "Please come in, everyone's waiting in the front room". Maisie lead them into the room full of shaman. "So you want to know how to travel to other worlds" Masuyo stated. They all nodded. "Are you going to tell me why you wish to travel to other worlds" she asked. They all shook their heads. She sighed. "Fine I will show you how to travel to other worlds".

She clapped her hands together and a pentagram shape appeared on the floor. "Once the pentagram appears you need to say the transport spell as well as the name of the world. If you don't say a world name it will transport you to a random world. You will learn the world names as you travel around. Once you have said the spell this pentagram will glow and you will transport". Masuyo broke the spell and instead walked over to the shaman. "I will place the transport spell in your minds so that you do not forget it" she told them before mumbling something which caused a purple beam of light to shoot from her hand and into their heads. "Good luck on your journey and if you need any help just ask" she announced before leaving with Aiko in tow.

The shamans all groaned as they held their heads in their hands. "I feel dizzy" Horohoro moaned. "You'll be fine, it's just a side effect of the spell, I don't feel that dizzy" Maisie replied. "Let's just get some rest, we can travel to another world in the morning" Naruto suggested. They all mumbled in agreement before shuffling off to bed.

The next morning they all got up early in order to pack their weapons and other essential items before heading outside. "Maybe some of us should stay here in case Martha comes back or the shaman tournament starts again" Ren suggested. "That's a good idea Ren, so who's going to stay?" Yoh asked. "Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, Faust, Horohoro, Ren and Anna stepped back towards the inn. "We'll stay" Anna snapped, "We can search for info about Martha around here and keep a look out for this cloaked organization. We're leaving it to you guys to find the other targets". Yoh, Naruto, Vicky and Maisie all nodded. "Well I suppose with a smaller group it will be easier to hide from our enemies" Vicky sighed, "Let's go Naruto nii chan, Yoh kun, Maisie chan".

The four of them stepped away from the others and stood closely to each other in a square shape. "Good Luck all of you" Anna shouted. She looked over at Naruto. "Be careful Naruto kun" Anna mumbled blushing as Naruto's gaze fell on her. The same thought passed through everyone's head, 'does Anna like Naruto?' "Thanks Anna" Naruto chuckled before giving her the thumbs up pose. Anna smiled then turned to face Yoh. "Yoh, can I talk to you for a second before you leave?" Anna asked. Yoh's trademark grin spread across his face. "I think I already know what you want to talk about, about our arranged engagement, am I right?" Anna looked down at her feet. "Yes I want to talk to you about that, you see I…" Anna started but was cut off by Yoh. "It was arranged and our relationship is more of a brother sister relationship, I know that's how you feel because I feel the same way. I guess you've found someone that you have fallen in love with and that's fine with me. We can call off our engagement, that way it's better for both of us and we can both be with the person who we fall in love with. You'll have to tell the other Asakura's though". Anna was silent for a second before her lips curled into a small smile. "Thank you Yoh".

They stared at each other for a second before Vicky came over pulling Naruto along with her. "You two need to chat before we leave" Vicky chuckled as she dragged Yoh off and stood watching with the other shaman.

Anna and Naruto stared at each other for a second. "So Anna…" Naruto began, unsure of what to say next. Anna looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "Naruto… I… well… I love you" Anna stuttered then looked away. "Naruto smiled. "And I love you too, my ice queen". They both blushed as the shamans started clapping. "Ahh that's cute" Vicky cooed. "Shut up" Naruto yelled as his face went red like a tomatoe. Anna glared at them with a look that said 'say anything and your dead'. The shamans were instantly silent.

Yoh, Vicky and Maisie walked back to where they were before and got ready to transport. "Come on nii chan, we'll be coming back later to hang out" Vicky moaned. Naruto leant in and placed a quick kiss on Anna's lips before running to the others. "Alright let's go already" Naruto shouted excitedly. "That's what I've been trying to say you idiot" Vicky muttered in an annoyed tone before hitting Naruto on the head. "Gomen nasai" Naruto cried.

They all clapped their hands together at the same time. Instantly the pentagram appeared around all four of them. Then they all started chanting the spell at the same time. "There are many different worlds through time and space, I wish to go to another place". The pentagram lit up and showered the four teens in golden light and momentarily blinded the watching shamans. When the light died down Yoh, Naruto, Vicky and Maisie were gone.

* * *

**Orange: **phew another chapter done

**Maisie: **Yeah and were finally getting somewhere *Jumps with joy*

**Orange: **Sorry about the limited action in my previous chapters but there will be a couple of fights in the next few chapters ;)

**Maisie: **And please review *Smiles*


	8. Soul Reapers And Vicky's New BFF

**Orange: Hello readers here's the next chapter**

**Vicky: Yay we've started our adventure**

**Orange: Please R&R**

**Vicky: DISCLAIMER- Shaman King, Naruto and all of the other anime's in this story do not belong to us. Only the OC's and the storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Maisie POV_

I felt dizzy and I could feel a headache coming on. I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a strange place. It looked like some sort of stronghold and a little like a castle. I looked to my left to see Vicky, Yoh and Naruto lying on the ground next to me. "Uhh my head" Naruto moaned. "Well it looks like we'll need to work on our transporting skills" Yoh joked, "Where are we anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders before slowly forcing myself to get to my feet. "Is everyone ok?" Vicky asked as she also got up. "Got a headache" Naruto moaned while Yoh just rubbed his head. I was just about to suggest looking around to find out where we were when we heard shouting nearby.

"INTRUDERS, THERE'S INTRUDERS IN THE SERETEI".

"What's the Seretei?" Yoh asked looking confused. "Dunno but I think that this is the Seretei" Vicky replied. As soon as Vicky finished speaking hundreds of men and women all dressed in the same black robes came running round the corner all with swords in hand. They surrounded us and pointed their weapons at us.

"Hey watch where your pointing that thing, someone could get hurt" Naruto grumbled as a sword was waved in his face. "Seriously what is your problem? It's rude to run up to people and point swords at them" I shouted making a couple of them shrink away in fear. One of the men approached us cautiously. "First of all you're intruders in the Seretei, you're not meant to be here. Second of all IT'S A ZAMPACTAU NOT A SWORD!" He waved his sword around nearly cutting me on the arm.

"Ok Ok it's a Zampactau, no need to get angry about it" I grumbled. We all stepped back until our backs were pressed together as they closed in. One of the men suddenly ran forwards preparing to attack us when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

"RUN" an unfamiliar voice shouted. The four of us ran and we could faintly hear the group following. We ran down identical streets steadily tiring out. "Over here" a voice suddenly called out from our left. Diving after the voice we found ourselves in a hidden alcove. We stayed as silent as mice as hundreds of people rushed past like a pack of stampeding elephants.

_Normal POV_

The four teens stared at their unfamiliar helper. The girl was dark skinned like the colour of hot cocoa. She had middle length ebony coloured hair and gentle hazel eyes. She had a kind smile on her face yet she looked very alert to her surroundings. The girl looked like she was the same age as them. She was dressed in the same black robes as the other people but she hadn't attacked them which made the four of them suspicious.

"Who are you people?" Maisie demanded while pointing a threatening finger at her. "And why did they attack us because we were in the wrong place?" Naruto growled. The girl flinched slightly as the two of them flashed murderous glares at her. "Well were soul reapers and were in the soul society. The Seretei is like a base for the soul reapers. The reason why they don't like intruders or visitors is because the visitors are usually there to attack. They probably thought that you were a threat which is why they attacked".

Naruto and Maisie looked at each other again before turning back to the girl. "How do we know if we can trust you? What if you're trying to get us to trust you so that you can pull a sneak attack?" Maisie snarled as she slowly reached for her sword. "Look my name is Sara. I'm not a proper soul reaper, you could say I'm a guest soul reaper. I'm still alive but I have a special key ring that allows me to be in this form. I saw you appear from a different world so I didn't think that it was right for you to be attacked since you obviously didn't trespass in the Seretei on purpose" Sara snapped back obviously annoyed at being a suspect.

Naruto and Maisie didn't look convinced but before they could say anything Vicky approached Sara and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Sara my names Victoria but everyone calls me Vicky. Thank you for helping us back there, we should be friends". Sara looked at the hand for a second before smiling and shaking it. "No problem, I think we should be friends".

Naruto and Maisie face palmed. "But what if she's lying" Maisie reasoned. "You can't just make friends like that" Naruto pouted at his sister. "I don't think that Sara is lying" Vicky replied. "Why can't she make friends like that?" Yoh asked Naruto obviously confused. Naruto face palmed again. "Never mind" he mumbled.

"Anyway now that's out of the way I have a question for you Sara" Vicky grinned. "What is it?" Vicky stared at Sara for a second with a serious expression on her face before replying "Do you know anyone who is being targeted by any cloaked people?" Sara thought long and hard for a second. "I think my friend Ichigo Kurosaki was complaining about being stalked by a random cloaked person. I don't know what this is about but it seems to be serious since you travelled worlds over it, I'll take you to Ichigo but in return I want to know everything. Deal". Vicky smiled. "Deal".

We followed Sara as she led us through the Seretei, ocassionally stopping when soul reapers ran past looking for the missing intruders. Finally after twenty minutes they reached a massive door on a large platform. We hurried over the bridge and stopped before the closed doors.

"This will take us out of the soul society and to the world of the living. However the captains will know if we use the passage because everything is monitored by the research division" Sara explained. "Well it's a risk we'll just have to take then" Yoh sighed. Vicky and Naruto nodded and Sara turned towards the door. She outstretched her hand and mumbled something under her breath.

With a loud creak the door slowly opened showing nothing but a bright light. "Are you sure about this, what if this is a trap" Maisie whispered to Vicky. "Everything will work out" Vicky replied with a chuckle. "Geez you hang around with Yoh too much, that's what he always says" Maisie mumbled, a slight smirk on her face.

"Alright let's go" Naruto announced loudly before he and Yoh ran in closely followed by Sara. Maisie and Vicky looked at each other. "Well here goes nothing" Vicky chuckled and ran into the door. Maisie sighed before following.

The five of them appeared in what seemed like a long black corridor. It was dark and everything seemed to shimmer like shadows. They had just made it over halfway when suddenly a bright light appeared from behind them steadily getting closer and closer.

"What is that?" Maisie asked. Sara looked around and gasped in shock. "Oh no it's the cleaner, everybody run". They all ran as fast as they could towards the light at the end of the tunnel. Vicky peeked over her shoulder and saw the cleaner only a few metres away. "It's gaining on us" She shouted. "Hold on were almost out" Sara shouted. They only just made it in time. They jumped through the portal just as the cleaner swept past.

"Few that was close" Yoh sighed. "Where are we?" Vicky asked looking around at the town that lay on front of them. Sara turned to her and smiled. "Welcome to Karakura Town".

* * *

**Vicky: Yay I made a new friend**

**Maisie: I don't trust her *Glares at Sara***

**Vicky: *Chuckles* Come on Maisie give her a chance, she's only been here for one chapter**

**Sara: Heey *Waves happily***

**Maisie:*pouts* Fine she gets one chance**

**Orange: He He He *Sweatdrops* oh well I'm sure they will get with each other after a couple of chapters**

**Vicky: Yeah I hope so**

**Orange: So who's going to say it?**

**Martha: Please Review**

**Orange: Where did she come from?**


	9. Meeting Ichigo Kurosaki

**Orange: Here's the next chapter**

**Martha: Hey when am I gonna appear again?**

**Orange: Umm *Looks through notes***

**Martha: *Facepalms* DISCLAIMER- Orange doesn't own Shaman King or Naruto or any of the other anime's**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Normal POV_

The five of them were making their way down the street when it started to rain. It poured down onto them like a ton of bricks and drenched them to the skin. "Are we nearly there I'm cold" Maisie moaned while trying to rub some heat back into her numb arms. "Nearly there" Sara responded.

"Achoo". Naruto sneezed loudly. "Onii chan it looks like you've caught a cold" Vicky chuckled and pulled her brother into a hug in an attempt to warm him up. "Geeze they should make a jutsu for preventing rain" the blonde ninja grumbled. Vicky laughed at that. "Well I'm sure you could think of something in your spare time, after all you are my brother, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja". "Hey" Naruto moaned and mock glared at his sister.

Yoh and Maisie followed behind the Uzumaki siblings. "So Yoh" Maisie started. "Yeah what is it?" Yoh asked. Maisie flashed him a quick smile before asking "So do you have a crush on someone?" Yoh blushed a light shade of pink. "N-No. W-What makes you think t-that" He stuttered. "Well you accepted breaking off the engagement pretty quickly and I've noticed you looking at a certain someone for a while" Maisie grinned.

Yoh looked down at his feet still blushing like a tomato. "Ok I do have a crush on someone but I'm not sure if they feel the same way about me. I mean we are good friends but that is probably all she will ever see me as. She just seems out of my league" he mumbled. "OH I know who you like" Maisie taunted. She leaned in and whispered "You like Vicky over there don't you".

Yoh jumped and quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh not that loud she'll hear you" he hissed embarrassed. He looked up to see if she had heard but the brunette ninja was still walking ahead talking with her brother. Maisie could barely contain her giggles as Yoh acted flustered. Yoh removed his hand and they carried on walking without saying anything to each other. Five seconds later and Maisie couldn't control herself and she burst out laughing.

_Vicky POV_

I was talking to my brother about rain jutsu when I suddenly heard laughing coming from behind us. I peeked around my shoulder and raised a brow when I saw Maisie laughing in hysterics about something. I let go of Naruto and slowed my walking pace until I was alongside Yoh and Maisie.

"Hey what's so funny" I asked my blonde friend. She giggled a bit more before replying "never mind I'm sure you will work it out soon enough. The only hint I'm giving you is that someone has been captured by your charm". I tilted my head and looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. "You heard me" Maisie chuckled. Ok I think I'll give her some space to calm down, she is in a very weird mood.

I looked across at Yoh and saw a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Hey Yoh are you ok?" I asked and I watched as his light blush darkened. "I'm fine" he mumbled. Well I think that's what he said; he said it quietly so I'm not completely sure.

A raindrop trickled off my hidden leaf headband and into my eye. "God dang raindrop" I grumbled as I wiped it from my eye. I looked up into the grizzly grey sky. I don't know why but I have always liked the rain, it calms me and also helps me to concentrate, to think. My thoughts wondered to Martha. She may be our enemy but there was something different about her. She wasn't like the one who kidnapped me and my brother. Her eyes also seemed to look a bit sad. I wonder why though, I really want to find out why.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Sara announced "We're here".

I looked up to see a large house. Its walls were made of wood and it was two stories high. It had a green roof and a sign saying 'Kurosaki Clinic' at the front. The glass doors looked like they entered into the family business waiting room/reception.

"This way" Sara announced before leading us round to the front door of the house on the other side.

_Ichigo POV_

I held my substitute soul reaper badge in my hand. I had just returned from the soul society and cone was moaning at me again. Honestly how can you talk so much without running out of breath or getting a sore throat? I groaned again and picked up the annoying stuffed animal and chucked it at the closet. The door opened on impact showing the unmoving body of my friend Sara.

"Well it looks like Sara has gone to the soul society, I wonder if she found out anything about my stalker" I thought aloud. My 'stalker' had been following me around for weeks now. He never let me out of his sight which was why I made sure I always had company when walking around outside.

Suddenly I heard the loud sound of the doorbell ringing. I wonder who it could be. As far as I know none of my friends had plans to come round today and Sara would have just jumped in through my open window.

I slowly got to my feet and trudged down the stairs. I yawned before reaching out and opening the door. There was a total of five people waiting outside, one of them a friend and four of them strangers. "Sara, who are these people with you?" I asked eying them up and down. "There my friends, they know about the cloaked people and asked to talk to you so I brought them here". I sighed. I didn't know who these people were but they held answers so I had to let them in. "Follow me" I stated before walking back to my room.

_Normal POV_

The five of them followed Ichigo back up to his room. Cone was still moaning by the closet and Sara's body had fallen out onto the floor. Ichigo sat down on his chair and watched as Vicky & Maisie flopped down onto the bed. Sara returned to her body and Yoh & Naruto leant against the wall.

"So what exactly is going on?" Ichigo asked. The four teens looked at each other and sighed. "It's a long story" Maisie started and everyone turned to look at her as she told their interesting tale.

* * *

**Maisie: Aww Yoh's in love**

**Yoh: Hey shut up *blush***

**Maisie: Hey I'm just teasing, don't worry I wont tell her. It would ruin the story**

**Yoh: *runs away from Maisie***

**Maisie: *runs after Yoh still teasing him***

**Orange: HEY WAIT, DON'T RUN OFF! WHO'S GONNA SAY IT**

**Martha: Please Review *smile***

**Orange: You're still here?**


End file.
